


Особенности

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [19]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Kinks, M/M, Machine Upgraded Connor | RK900, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Гэвин никогда не считал себя технофобом, но и технофилом тоже особо не был — пока не осознал, что заглядывается на своего напарника совсем иначе, чем раньше.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Особенности

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 19: Искажение, неестественная трансформация тела.

Гэвин никогда не считал себя технофобом, но ему мерещится что-то неправильное, отчего холодок бежит по спине и неприятно сдавливает грудную клетку.  
Жизнь полицейского, особенно в таком ебанутом городе как Детройт, полна самых разных впечатлений, большинство из которых хотелось бы забыть и никогда не вспоминать. Копы, к сожалению, — те, кто возится именно с нелицеприятной стороной жизни: наркотики, убийства, насилие против людей — а теперь ещё и против андроидов, потому что в кои-то веки случилось что-то хорошее, и синтетики теперь равны с людьми в правах. Точнее, не совсем равны, юристы спорят до хрипоты, и в телах некоторых из этих юристов кровь не красного, а синего, искусственного цвета.  
RK900 как-то рассказал Гэвину, что синий ассоциируется с прогрессом, потому что диоды синего цвета раньше были везде — они были самыми дешёвыми. Девятка любит замечать неожиданные для человека вещи благодаря своему андроидскому мышлению, и Гэвина это иногда бесит, иногда забавляет.  
Но сейчас RK900 Гэвина пугает, ничего даже для этого не делая.

Вчера они были в перестрелке, точнее, Девятка изображал живой щит, пока Гэвин орал и матерился, требуя от тупой жестянки с инстинктом мамочки отпустить уже его и дать выйти из укрытия, чтобы выстрелить в этих ублюдков в ответ.  
— Судя по скорости и точности стрельбы, — ровно ответил на его вопли андроид, — вы планируете противопоставить свои человеческие навыки стрельбы нечеловеческим, и однозначно проиграете с печальным для вас исходом.  
— Хочешь сказать, там синтетики?  
— Именно.  
Гэвин призадумался. Он не мог вспомнить, когда спокойствие Девятки, демонстрируемое в любых ситуациях, перестало его бесить и начало поддерживать, помогая мыслить трезво; да и не придавал он этому особого значения. Сейчас пластиковые засранцы, ухитрявшиеся открывать шквальный огонь на любое движение, явно эвакуировали своё оборудование с завода, и остановить их можно было лишь перестав отсиживаться в углу.  
— Ты можешь сделать что-нибудь? — Гэвин нахмурился, лихорадочно размышляя. — Если они уйдут, чёрта с два мы их потом поймаем.  
Андроид посмотрел на него, мигнул диодом и затем так же спокойно произнёс:  
— Обещаете не двигаться, детектив?  
Гэвин кивнул, мгновенно решая довериться. В конце концов, Девятку он успел узнать достаточно хорошо. Да и, чего уж там, стреляли противники и вправду метко.  
RK900 прикрыл глаза, мигнул диодом, а затем сбросил скин с руки, быстро снимая верхнюю панель, отодвигая в сторону трубки и провода. Внутри тела андроида что-то пульсировало, перекачивая тириум, но, похоже, Девятка мог частично разобрать себя, не нарушив целостность внутренних полостей.  
— На случай, если моя основная батарея окажется неисправна, — шепнул RK900, наклоняясь к уху Гэвина, — в моих конечностях есть запасные. Так же боевая программа предполагает альтернативное использование их как взрывных устройств.  
— Твои батареи взрывоопасны? — только и смог ошалело выпалить тот.  
— Все батареи взрывоопасны. Пожалуйста, не двигайтесь.  
— Но, — начал было Гэвин, однако андроид его уже не слушал. Он бросил взгляд наружу — тут же раздались выстрелы, но RK900 было достаточно мгновения, чтобы увидеть, запомнить и оценить обстановку. И, метко швырнув небольшой предмет, Девятка тут же вернулся к напарнику, обнимая его сбоку — и закрывая собой от оглушительного взрыва.  
Гэвин остранённо подумал, что его напарник — реально ходячее оружие. И заодно живой щит — ну, насколько пластиков можно назвать живыми. Гэвин уже ничего не имел против этого дерьма с правами синтетиков, но биологически живыми они всё-таки, наверное, не были.  
Девятка же, выждав пару секунд после взрыва, рванулся к приходящим в себя андроидам-террористам, на ходу сканируя их и оценивая состояние. У большинства явно наблюдались проблемы с центром моторики и координации, кто-то был обездвижен, двое — повреждены критически. RK900 за доли секунды отослал запрос на группу техников, продолжив пробираться через склад, его целью был автомобиль, в который оставшиеся террористы грузили боеприпасы.  
Вторая запасная батарея была снята на бегу, и нужно было лишь запустить нужный алгоритм, а затем швырнуть её, но Девятка вместо этого мигнул диодом, отправляя сообщение по беспроводному коннекту.  
Перед людьми пришлось бы объясняться словами, что заняло бы намного дольше времени, не говоря уже о том, что люди могли лгать, а фрагмент логов системы RK900, подтверждающий его действия и сопровождённый техническими характеристиками модели, был непреложной истиной.  
Теперь террористы знали, что собрался делать их противник, и знали, что тот выживет. А они, если не сдадутся — вряд ли.  
Один за другим они побросали оружие и подняли руки вверх, чтобы подоспевший Гэвин смог арестовать их и вместе с прибывшим подкреплением и техниками навести порядок.  
— А ты, Девятка? — Гэвин покосился на разодранный сзади пиджак андроида. — Тебя тоже задело.  
— Моя спина покрыта несколькими слоями сверхпрочного материала, — ответил тогда андроид, устанавливая обратно так и не пригодившуюся вторую запасную батарею. — Предполагалось, что я буду функционировать в условиях военных действий, так что можете не волноваться.  
«Можете не волноваться», ага.

Сейчас Гэвин не может не волноваться. Его напарник стоит посреди мастерской, и его правая рука отсоединена, локтевой сустав левой треснул, а на спине часть покрытия содрана и видны изломанные края «брони», слои пластика, сине-голубые трубки и подобия синтетических мышц под ними. Оно движется, сокращается, мерцает, и Гэвину не по себе от того, что рядом находится что-то подобное.  
Он старается затолкнуть подальше стрёмное ощущение: в конце концов, Девятка спас его задницу, да и не только задницу — Гэвин, обследовавший укрытие успешно арестованных террористов-синтетиков, даже понять не успел, когда RK900 услышал щелчок детонатора и быстро схватил напарника в охапку, зажимая между собой и бетонной стеной.  
Чего не мог предугадать даже современный боевой андроид, так это того, что зарядов было заложено несколько, — и всё равно закрыл человека собой, приняв все повреждения и осколки на себя.  
— Детектив Рид, — вежливо приветствует его Девятка, поворачиваясь.  
— А спереди ты выглядишь получше, — хмыкает Гэвин. — Долго ещё тут будешь торчать?  
— Что-то срочное?  
— Хочу, чтобы ты поучаствовал в допросе. Те, кто сдался, говорят, что будут разговаривать только с андроидом, — Рид кривится, но не из-за неприязни к синтетикам, а из-за самого факта такой избирательности — в их-то положении!  
RK900 кивает.  
— Тогда думаю, лучше будет мне оставить руку здесь, зафиксировав повреждения временным покрытием, — говорит он, и механик в форме — тоже андроид, замечает Гэвин, — тут же принимается осуществлять его задумку, заливая спину RK900 каким-то вонючим спреем.  
Гэвин думает: его Девятка, разбитый и без одной руки, выглядит более сильным, воинственным и опасным, чем все те андроиды-террористы вместе взятые.  
В этом есть какой-то шарм, что ли.

Будь RK900 человеком, то его можно было бы легко возненавидеть. Идеальный, слишком спокойный, постоянный, неутомимый — но он андроид и не пытается прикинуться кем-то, как это делает Коннор. Даже имя: от него Девятка отказывается, говорит, что его устраивает прозвище или использование наименования серии.  
— Я слишком редкий, чтобы вы могли спутать меня с аналогичной моделью, — говорит он, и Гэвин соглашается. Трудно понять, как некоторые могли путать Девятку с Коннором, если они абсолютно разные, и для Гэвина это ещё одна загадка.

Гэвин никогда не считал себя технофобом, но и технофилом тоже особо не был — пока не осознал, что заглядывается на своего напарника совсем иначе, чем раньше, и что если Коннор его подбешивал своей чутка сучьей смазливостью, то Девятка блядски горяч, в нём эта мягкость сочетается с непререкаемой твёрдостью, и он спокойнее, увереннее... Жёстче, может быть. Даже размышления об этом начинают заводить, и работать вместе становится решительно невозможно, поэтому Гэвин старается думать о том, что должно, по идее, охладить его пыл.  
О том, как Девятка вывернул себе локоть под совершенно нечеловеческим углом, целясь в скрывавшегося в засаде преступника.  
О том, как Девятка вечно пихает в рот все более-менее подозрительные улики, а те, что не влезают, облизывает — хотя как-то ему понадобилось добраться до капель крови, едва заметных в щелях между паркетом и потому не отмытых пытавшимся скрыть следы преступления парнем, так андроид с лёгким щелчком себе чуть челюсть не выдрал, чтоб подбородок не мешался. А потом вставил обратно.  
О том, как Девятка выглядит без скина, если уж на то пошло — белый с мятно-голубым отливом пластик, линии стыков и серые плотные элементы более прочного покрытия.  
О том, как...  
Блядь.  
Попытку не подрочить на то, как сексуально выглядит RK900 в любой ипостаси, Гэвин с треском — точнее, со сдавленными приглушенными стонами в подушку — проваливает.

Один из проходящих по делу о террористической группировке андроидов — Дженнет, бывшая секс-бот, этакая рыжая стерва. Она смотрит на Гэвина в течение всего допроса. Допрашивает, конечно, Девятка: он говорит плавно, спокойно, но в его голосе непривычная напористость и одновременно с этим понимание, какая-то полная осознанность ситуации и вместе с тем неумолимое следование принципам. И всё это — в минимуме выражаемых эмоций. У Гэвина почти стоит только на это, на то, как много может выразить Девятка почти не прилагая усилий, как тонко понимает и чувствует все эти полутона; а потом Гэвин ловит взгляд допрашиваемой — и та, похоже, внимательнее, чем кажется.  
— Мне часто приходилось видеть возбуждённых людей, — говорит она. — Вам бы сбросить напряжение, детектив. Или когда отменили рабство, вдруг выяснилось, что по доброй воле вас никто не хочет?  
Гэвин готов провалиться сквозь землю, но сперва пристрелить эту суку, однако Девятка лишь поднимается из-за стола и говорит всё так же вежливо:  
— Дженнет, наш разговор продолжится позже, — и выходит из допросной, а Гэвину ничего не остаётся, кроме как последовать за ним.  
Он готов к тому, что андроид сделает ему выговор, может, посоветует сходить и сбросить стресс, но Девятка вдруг поворачивается к нему и спрашивает:  
— Вам нравится такой тип женщин, детектив Рид?  
— Чего? — выдавливает из себя тот.  
— Вы действительно выглядите возбуждённым. Дженнет — так называемый «ваш тип»?  
Гэвин нервно смеётся, хлопает андроида по плечу и мотает головой.  
— Нет. Дело не в ней. Просто отвлёкся, жестянка, расслабься. Продолжишь допрос без меня?  
— Я считаю, что стоит подождать, пока допрашиваемая не станет общаться менее грубо, — на лице Девятки так мало эмоций, что Гэвин не сразу улавливает улыбку. — Это наше дело, детектив Рид, и я хотел бы вести его вместе.  
Гэвин много чем бы хотел заняться вместе с Девяткой, не только расследованиями.  
Вместо этого он втихаря передёргивает в туалете участка.

Через несколько дней RK900 приходит в участок с волосами чуть более рыжеватого оттенка меняя его туда-обратно в течение рабочей смены, и Гэвин даже не знает, нравится это ему или нет: его возбуждает сам факт, что Девятка так умеет.  
Он пробует смотреть видео соответствующего содержания с андроидами и выясняет, что, во-первых, он такой извращенец-фетишист не один, а, во-вторых, ему это нравится не на ком попало. Мысли всё-таки о Девятке, и все штуки, что он видит в этих порнороликах, хочется опробовать именно с ним.  
Гэвин не какой-то там озабоченный псих, он держит себя в руках, но это крайне сложно, когда объект твоего желания всё время рядом и двадцать четыре на семь обалденно и неизменно горяч. Гэвин от отчаяния ведёт после работы Девятку в бар и заводит разговор об отношениях, спрашивая как бы между прочим:  
— А тебе-то кто нравится, Девятка? Давай, колись, на кого ты запал?  
Андроид мигает диодом, затем отвечает тактично:  
— Меня не привлекают привычные в человеческом смысле отношения, детектив Рид. Андроиды меня не привлекают тоже.  
Гэвин кривится в усмешке, стараясь не выдавать разочарование — не в Девятке, а в своих порушившихся планах:  
— Так ты у нас асексуал?  
— Во мне, как и в других искусственных формах жизни, изначально не заложена сексуальность. Есть вещи, что приносят мне удовольствие, и есть те существа, что мне симпатичны. Иногда и то, и другое совпадает, но я не стремлюсь целенаправленно сводить одно с другим: это не мой основной приоритет.  
— У тебя совсем в жизни радостей нет? — интересуется Гэвин, всё ещё лелея свежую боль в сердце.  
— Есть, — чуть удивляется RK900. — Мне нравится работать в полиции, мне приносит удовольствие эффективное выполнение задач, так же мне нравится изучать парадоксы человеческого разума, особенно то, как они повлияли на нас, андроидов.  
— И как же?  
— Человеческое тело несовершенно. — Девятка смотрит на Гэвина так, словно говорит лично о нём. — И хоть вы и могли создать нас абсолютно иными, вы всё-таки сделали нас так, будто мы из плоти и крови, хотя пластик даёт намного больше свободы и возможностей. Это оправдано для домашних андроидов, использующих человеческие предметы обихода вроде пылесосов или кухонной утвари, но не имеет смысла, например, для такой модели, как я.  
— И что?  
— Мы такие, потому что такими вам проще нас принять, — говорит Девятка, уставившись Гэвину в глаза. — Вам проще работать с тем, кто похож на человека, верно?  
— Лучше бы тебя сделали похожим на собаку, — хмыкает тот. — Или на Валл-И. Было бы забавно, жестянка.  
RK900 вновь коротко, едва заметно улыбается.  
— Хоть я и выгляжу как человек, внутри моего тела скрыто намного больше, чем вы можете представить. Не только армированное покрытие и взрывоопасные батареи. Я не смог бы прикрывать вас, будучи размером с пса или карикатурного робота.  
— Опять я виноват, да? — бормочет Гэвин, которого зациклило на первом предложении. Он о-о-о-о-очень хорошо представляет, что может быть там скрыто, насмотрелся соответствующих видео. Правда, среди моделей Девятки желающих податься в порноиндустрию не было, но похожие внешне андроиды там были. Гэвину на вечер этого хватало.  
RK900 на его фразу не отвечает, а лишь молчит, продолжая задумчиво изучать своего напарника. Затем вдруг неожиданно спрашивает:  
— Вы бы могли представить себе ваши отношения с андроидом?  
Гэвин краснеет, поперхнувшись, а затем торопливо выпаливает:  
— Мне вообще без разницы, а что?  
— Вам не может быть без разницы, детектив, — Девятка чуть наклоняет голову набок. — Отношения с человеком очень отличаются от отношений с андроидом. Не только способами удовлетворения, но и... Как вы бы отнеслись к тому, что ваш партнёр способен заменить собой ваш компьютер и взаимодействовать с любым электронным девайсом, а так же мгновенно обмениваться информацией с ним или любым другим андроидом? Что он не ест, не пьёт, не способен опьянеть, но что ему нужен тириум, что...  
— Слушай, Девятка, — перебивает его Гэвин, довольно живо представивший всё вышесказанное. — Нормально бы отнёсся. Мы разные. Но нам же с тобой хорошо работается? А то, что ты андроид — даже плюс, я бы не вынес ещё одного такого же говнюка, как...  
— ...Вы?  
— Как Андерсон, — усмехается Гэвин, скаля зубы. — Хотя его щенок тоже так себе. Короче, ты мне нравишься как напарник, и разве это не доказывает, что нам вместе неплохо? И что с андроидом я бы реально встречаться смог?  
RK900 кивает.  
Затем спрашивает:  
— Вы бы хотели со мной встречаться, детектив Рид?  
Гэвин не то чтобы ненавидит андроидов, он ненавидит одного конкретного, который сперва его чуть до приступа не довёл, а затем вот так вот в лоб предлагает то, о чём сам Рид только мечтал.  
— Дебил пластиковый, — бормочет он. — Да, хотел бы.  
— Я бы тоже хотел встречаться с вами, детектив.  
Гэвин закатывает глаза.  
— Тогда называй меня по имени и давай уже начнём.  
— Что начнём?  
— Встречаться, Девятка.

В тот же вечер, ещё чуть-чуть выпив на радостях и для храбрости, Гэвин целует своего напарника-теперь-уже-любовника — осторожно, привыкая к вкусу, и для Девятки это, оказывается, тоже требующий привыкания процесс: андроиду приходится настраивать свою чувствительность, чтобы внутренняя лаборатория не перегружала его каждое мгновение результатами анализа, снова и снова принимаясь за обработку данных.  
Позже Гэвин выясняет много интересных вещей об отношениях андроидов и людей. Например, оказывается, настроив эту свою чувствительность, Девятка просто потрясающе работает ртом. Ещё Гэвин узнаёт, что андроиды не устают, но очень мило валяются рядом, обрабатывая полученные в результате длительного контакта данные. Что если вскрыть грудную панель RK900 — у его модели есть и такая опция для экстренного ремонта — то можно мягко поглаживать окружающие тириумный насос трубки и провода, и от этого Девятку слегка ведёт.  
А ещё у Девятки странный кинк на всё, что связано с Гэвином, и тот это даже не сразу осознаёт: как пальцы с множеством сенсоров часто и долго касаются его, лаская кожу, как Девятка любит смотреть на него, если есть такая возможность, как с готовностью рассказывает про ту или иную сторону своей андроидской сущности, наблюдая за реакцией человека. Это всё странно, Девятка не относится так ни к кому из коллег, хотя завёл себе хороших друзей в участке и в SWAT, которым иногда помогает во время операций, связанных с андроидами.  
Но всё-таки для Девятки Гэвин особенный, и как-то теперь даже стыдно, что не получилось заметить этого сразу.

Что касается отношений андроида с человеком, то Гэвин не всегда понимает, как это всё работает и почему, но ему просто нравится.  
И не то чтобы он технофоб, технофил или кто-то там ещё — просто так уж получилось, что он по уши втрескался в своего андроида-напарника.  
А какие у него фетиши — их личное с Девяткой дело.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: <https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3150>
> 
> [ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/38kUT.jpg)
> 
> [ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/38kUS.jpg)
> 
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38kUR.jpg)


End file.
